


In The House That’s Supposed To Be A Home

by Forever_And_Always_Dreaming



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood, Blood and Gore, Break Up, Divorce, Leaving, M/M, Marriage, Pet Names, reflecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming
Summary: Logan comes home late one night, like every night, to find Remus up, as always, but this time is different. This time Remus wants a divorce.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	In The House That’s Supposed To Be A Home

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: slight blood/gore, break up/divorce, bullet mention, argument. I’m not sure what else, but let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Could this be written better if I hadn’t just spent two hours on it and decided to post it without much else? Yes. Am I too lazy to care? Also yes. I have a scene idea for a part two, but not much of a plot, so let me know if ya’ll have any ideas and if you want a second chapter where they get back together. Thanks for reading! <3

Logan sighs, quietly pushing the front door open. He can only hope at this point that Remus is asleep. Otherwise, he’ll be in for a lot of trouble. It isn’t his fault, not entirely. His boss wanted him to work later, and then traffic had been busy. But he was home, now. Didn’t that count for something?

He walks into the house, pulling open the closet door so he can hang up his coat. He shimmies it off his shoulders, and takes the hanger, shifting it on. However, when he goes to hang the hanger up, a cough interrupts his movements. He tenses, quickly hanging the coat up, before turning around to face the love of his life.

“It’s a little late for you to be up, cephy dear,” Logan says, taking in the sight of his husband. He doesn’t look pleased, almost angry from the way he’s gritting his teeth, but there’s something else in his emotions too. A sort of giving up, as if he were defeated, tired of something. 

“Aren’t we always up at this time of the night?” Remus asks, his tone accusing. It was true that Logan worked a lot, and came home late often to find Remus waiting for him, but he had a job to do. It’s not like he could refuse his boss.

“Please, don’t start on this matter again. I just arrived home, and I’m quite tired. So let’s go back upstairs to bed, and discuss this situation in the morning.” Remus scoffs, shaking his head. He clearly didn’t believe that, which Logan couldn’t blame him for. He hasn’t been home a lot of mornings either. 

“We’ll discuss it in the morning, he says, but where were you this morning? Yesterday morning, the morning before that, and before that? You keep leaving for work, acting as if you spend the whole day there. No one works that much.” Logan raises an eyebrow, wondering where Remus is going with this. It sounded awfully like he was suspecting Logan of cheating, but he’s never wanted anyone other than Remus. Doesn’t he know that?

“I do.” Logan protests. Remus laughs, but there’s something about it. A sort of bitterness that never lurked in the tone before.

“I’m not here to fight with you. Not anymore, at least. I’m sick and tired of that. I’m sick and tired of _this_.” Remus says, waving his hand between them. Logan blinks back at him, confused by his actions.

“Of this?” He repeats, dumbly. He’s smart when it comes to academics and science, stars and the moon, but not feelings. He’s never been good with these types of things.

“This,” Remus repeats. “You, me, us. I’m tired of _this._ ” Logan freezes, taking in those words. His heart pounds in his chest, threatening to burst out of his ribcage as anxiety pools in his stomach.

“What are you saying?’ Logan dares to ask. He knows where this is going, now, but he doesn’t want to even imagine that’s what Remus means. He needs confirmation, and then again, and again. This can’t be happening. He won’t believe it.

“I want a divorce.”

Four simple words that caused the very essence of time to slow down, stopping just as Logan’s heart did. At least, that’s how it felt. A cold chill runs down his spine as he struggles to breathe. How can this be happening? 

A divorce means the ending to their tale. It means a goodbye to all they had. The love, the laughter, the pain and sorrows that they got through together. The everything and the nothing that they shared like the slice of cake at their wedding. All of it, erased with four words. They cut through him like a sharp knife, running down his skin as he tries to speak, to say something, anything.

“What?” He finally chokes out, feeling as though he has to speak around a mouthful of blood from how pained he felt, and how hard it was to speak.

“You heard me, Logan.” _Logan._ When was the last time Remus called him by his first name? He was the one to introduce pet names into their relationship, refusing to call Logan anything but “baby” or “Scorpius” or “love.” It’s never Logan, not to Remus, not unless they were fighting. Why did this have to be a fight?

“I can’t do this anymore,” Remus says, and there’s something in his voice. A raw cut of regret, and sadness, begging for understanding. He didn’t want this just as much as Logan didn’t want this, but what else could they do? 

“ _Cephy_.” Logan cries, desperately trying to hold onto something, but their marriage was slipping through his fingers like a wet dish, only to crash on the floor in a million shattered pieces when he couldn’t hold on anymore. 

He reaches out to touch Remus as if that would help, but the other flinches back as if he had been burned. Logan takes a step backwards, looking down at his own hand. 

Is Remus afraid of him? 

He didn’t think he had done anything to scare the other. He never hits him, throws anything. He doesn’t even yell unless they were joking. 

Why is this happening to them? 

“Don’t _Cephy_ me. You knew this was coming. Didn’t you?” Remus asks, folding his arms over his chest. 

He’s hiding his pain behind anger like he normally does. Logan thought they had gotten over this, but apparently not. They were both falling back into their old ways as if these years meant nothing to them. Did they mean nothing to Remus? 

“I...” Logan pauses, taking in his question. 

It was true that they have been having little arguments lately over nothing, ending up with one of them downstairs on the couch while the other slept on the bed upstairs, both miserable. 

It was also true that Logan has been working much more, barely spending time with Remus, but he was passionate about his job. He had thought Remus understood that. 

And it was true that their house didn’t seem like home anymore. The garden outside they promised to do together in the summer was left overgrowing, forgotten. The movie nights they used to have every Friday night were no longer present in their busy schedules. They barely said anything to each other anymore, sticking to their own routines, their own lives.

They were always too busy, or too late, or forgetful. They didn’t seem to have time for each other anymore, slowly chipping away at their relationship until there wasn’t much left besides broken promises. 

It was not the traditional way to fall out of love, and neither of them had really, they just forgotten to be in love. They had forgotten the taste of it all, and now here they were, trying to figure out when it was too late. 

They were practically divorced already. 

It was horrifying to realize the truth, as if Logan had been shot, but was just now noticing how big the wound was. It was much more of a mess than he had imagined.

How had he not noticed all this time? Were they even still in love with each other anymore, or were they holding onto the memories? Could they even fix this? 

Logan takes a step forward. A way to try and reach out, an opportunity to work this out, but Remus takes a step back. He’s made his mind up, already. So, he has his answer. 

“You’re right.” Logan mutters, at last, looking down at the floor. There’s a long pause between them as if Remus didn’t expect him to agree, but what else could they do? 

Nothing. 

“I’m glad you see my point,” Remus says, his voice colder than anything Logan has heard from him before, and with that, he turns on his heel to head up the stairs. Logan stands where he was for a while, wondering if he should follow him up or not when Remus comes down the stairs again with a suitcase. 

“I’ll be at my brother’s house. My lawyers will send you the papers.” He says simply, and with that, he left. The door slammed behind him, an ending, or at least the start of one. 

And Logan never felt more alone in the house that was supposed to be a home.


End file.
